User talk:Arnout aka The Emperors Angel
Rv your edit on choking gas please. We don't list capture locations that come later than a skill trainer for that skill. Lord of all tyria 14:20, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Hello, , and welcome to Guildwiki! Thanks for I hope you like GuildWiki (It's better than the official one, but don't tell them that!). I've compiled a list of stuff that you might like to look at: *Our policy, best to read up so you don't attract anger from a seasoned GuildWiki User. (By the way, there not meant to be angry, so let me know if they are!) *Editing tutorial. *How to help us here at GuildWiki. *Confusing Terms, both in-game and out. * , I'll be more than happy to help any issues you have there. Please sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~) this will insert your username and the date. If you need help, check out Request assistance and the FAQ or ask me on . RT | Talk 08:34, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :RT's not an admin. =P 14:43, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Why did you add that? RT | Talk 14:45, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Take a look at his userpage, if you haven't already. 14:47, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm flattered that you think i'm an admin, but I'm not (yet! :)) I am running for adminship, (GW:RFA) See Talk:The Crag for replys after my talk. RT | Talk 14:50, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Whoops srry. i thought you where. my excuses. ill remove it. pm me when u are, so I can put it back again Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 19:18, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Lol :P R|T 16:17, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well are you yet?Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:18, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::He hasn't been promoted, yet. As long as there's no need, there's no promoting. Although, imo, there are a few gaps to be filled. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:22, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Go and pester LordBiro, lol R|T 16:25, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I dont know who that is, but is there something i can say on your behalf? I would like to be able to put it back. It rained comments on me, so i would like to see my ravings turned true.....Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:42, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Oi! "...so shut up and if u don't have anything usefull to say..." Watch the tone. Do not target your responses to the user. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:02, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, she started it, but i'll appoligise.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:14, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::made my apologies. Now it's her turnArnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:25, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Um, sorry >.> -- 13:42, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Uhm, kinda short, but no offence taken. :-) Wanna know what i would have said about you, cat and amadz?Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:47, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: Probz, I'm not a CAT fan, I just find them funny :P, 'Cos EMP got "jacked". Sure go ahead. -- 13:50, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ow thought you where from cat. and Emp did not get jacked, our alies took off during the weakly change, last time I checked. (might be wrong, the leaders don't tell me evryting -^-) I was gonna say that you would like Amatz because you spend so much time there, since Emp and its ally stayd in charge of hzh so long.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:53, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::: CAT dropped further than Amatz, last I checked, I lol'd so hard when I heard they were in "Joely B"'s alliance. But EMP did get jacked 'cos CAT stole them off of EMP -- 13:54, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I was online 5 min ago, and we are in a ally with 3 other guilds, and we seam to be in charge. And CAT stole our ally? Is that waht you mean? Then we did get jacked. BIG TIME!!!!Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:57, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Yup, Tam was distrought -- 14:02, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::srry i am no native english. What does distrought mean?Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 14:13, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Sad and shocked, np, I assume you know who Tam is -- 15:37, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Every1 in emp should know who Tam is. At least, I do. So she is your contact? Well i hope that reject is up to something, because I dont even have a town. Afther all that time that we owned HzH. So sad. Well, is CAT now owning Hzh?Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:14, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Late response, EMP merged with CAT, they shouldn't have done, EMP should be leading that alliance >.> -- 12:07, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Emp merged with CAT ally or CAT guild herself? And like i care if Emp joined cat allly. At least i got a town again!Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:47, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Hmm, your right. Sux bigtime. Thanks for letting me know!Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:46, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Bug So... uh... why have you officially categorized your user page as a bug? :P Use this instead. Or something... RoseOfKali 17:26, 22 June 2008 (UTC) : does it really matter? i believe i'm not the only 1.....Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:46, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::and it's been there a long time...... So why remove ti now? :::And I cna't seem to find myself here: http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Bugs&from=User%3ABlue.rellik%2FtestMonster12]] (dont know how to make a nice pipe), so why bother?Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:53, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Basically, the Bug template added your page to the Category:Bugs, but you're not a bug. Warwick removed the Bug template, and I added it back, but without the Category tag. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:15, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Brings me back to my question: I am not the only 1 there. Why bother, and not take out te rest of the user bugs there?Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 21:18, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Actually, you're the first "bugged" user I've seen. RoseOfKali 01:25, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::I put up a note for myself so I would get to it and clean em up; had to sleep when I posted the previous message :P --- -- (s)talkpage 13:49, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::So you are gonna get rid of all the userbugs? Nice. Then i won't be the only 1 who got himself edited. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:42, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, user:dr ishmael is going to :P He's going to edit the template so only Mainspace articles will be categorised (dont ask me how O_o" ) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:43, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Ooooh, a wiki wizard. How exiting! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:44, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: Something along the lines of ||[[Category:Bugs]]}} --R Phalange 20:45, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh, he already edited it hours ago. --R Phalange 20:47, 23 June 2008 (UTC) (edit conflict)::::::Call me stupid, but there's no way i can understand that. Not enough brainactivaty left afther my math test last weeek. Gonna spend the whole holyday as a numb zom~bythingy Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:48, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Heh congrats on making it trough :P Although math is easy imo... --- -- (s)talkpage 08:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :: Puh don't get me started. What kind of math do you have? I got the heaviest there is in the Netherlands. And that SUX!Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 14:15, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::Math D? No wonder... O-o" I'm still in Havo 3, and I mayn't even choose Math B. Fucking failure school :< Anyhow, they say I could make it through Math D with slight ease. But I doubt that, myself. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:36, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::: U live in the Netherlands too? nice. I've got math B1,2 and i'm going to 6 VWO. And math on Havo isnt that hard, but all that has changed since i was in the HAvo, so GL and above all DON'T have fun...... LOL Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:15, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::D is harder than B 1,2 :P Anyhow, having fun is definatly not on the list; most of the teachers are asshats and highly annoying. Esp my current Geography teacher... His voice is so depressing. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:13, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Haven't had geography since 3 VWO. That guy was a perv. He used to peek in girls's tops/dresses etc. They fired him, thank the six gods for that..... Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:25, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh god... That's freaky. Anyhow, my "profiel'keuze'vak" has one option. Woo, choices >.< And that one option is Geography. So, I'm stuck with it till 5th. Bah. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:31, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Why only 1 choice? I had a couple... But that was in the old system, and im keeping this short, im having bigtime lagg, as my brother is downstairs palying stupid internetgames and clogging up my internet with stupid spam....Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 08:30, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Special schools generally don't offer a lot. We already have the group (of nine!) split up in 2 groups. With more choices, we'd probably be in, what, 5 groups? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 14:03, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Special school? WTF? Your parents rich or something? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:01, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::No, mental disorder. The school recieves financial support for our groups (consisting of only people with forms of Autism) so it isn't more expensive than regular school. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:03, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::High fives all around. 17:05, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I dont get that commend, but nvm. I'm not sure i should be saying srry that you are Autistic, so i won't. Sux though O.O Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:45, 26 June 2008 (UTC) BTW I had no idea. If haden't told me, I would never have guessed.... :::::::::::::::It's no big deal really. You learn to live with it (esp. when you don't know of it 'till you're 12) Felix's comment related to the fact he also has Autism. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:53, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I'm getting the felling that "normal" ppl are getting outnumbered. Warwick also has Autism I believe. Lets see if my pipe works: Axe Yay it works! (saw your pipe and didn't knwo how to use it.... Until now) Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 18:11, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Or so they say... I was first tho :O ( /care) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:18, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::LOL (/lol) Poor you!Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 18:23, 26 June 2008 (UTC) drop research Good job! --◄mendel► 17:20, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :I dont really see why it should be a good job, but I'll say tnx anyway. Thanks! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:46, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::Because you found stuff out that no-one else had the stamina to do. Of course it'd be a better job if you also copied the data to Talk:Raptor or made a Drop rate article for them. Actually, I wonder why we don't have any Farming guides on Raptor farming yet. --◄mendel► 10:34, 30 October 2008 (UTC). :::I cant do a droprate article, because I kill rekoff to. And then I would have to split the drop research into 2, wich would take way more time, and force me to start over. And I'm not sure wether I'm actully gonna make it. And farming them is so easy, there is no need to make a farming guide for them, unless you wanna search the pvx wiki for all the builds that are used to kill the raptors (with or without rekoff). And I was gonna put the data on their page, but when I'm finished, adn you will also find my results on the drop rate/ loot talk page. I'm just not finished yet. And if you will excuse me now, I need to kill some raptors. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:26, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :It was just a suggestion in italics. Don't take that too seriously. ;-) --◄mendel► 22:47, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not taking it too seriously. I'm just explaing why I didn't do it. And BTW, some1 needs to clear up the farming guides, because those dye farms just just plain noncense. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:26, 1 November 2008 (UTC)